The Frontier
by Riley-Hell's-Princess
Summary: Basically the same season but with 4 OCs! I dont own! R&R people!
1. Agunimon and Sielumon of Fire and Soul

Me: Okay I'm bored, re-watching digimon Frontier so why not? Oh and If anyone can give me tips on keeping chars in character, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaseee tell me!

First names: Chiaki-(chee-ah-kee)-A thousand Autumns

Emi-(em-ee)- Blessed with Beauty

Kendra-(Ken-dra)-Magical.

Surname: Mizuki

Chiaki is the eldest, at 12 and a half. (6 months younger than JP(13) and 2 months younger than everyone else(apart from Tommy). She has blonde hair/purple streaks with azure/sapphire eyes. A lone wolf at school and home but loves her two sisters dearly and hates her name so asks everyone to call her 'Ki' pronounced 'Key' . She wears a blue top that says 'I kissed your boyfriend on Spring break' with a red kiss mark at the left side of the neckline, covering that is a charcoal black leather jacket. Around her neck is a light blue bandana scarf with green-blue-black stripes down it. Her navy jeans hide her black converses. Ki holds a permanent pale pink blush and she always looks cold. Ki took Kendo and Martial arts to protect her sisters.

Emi is second oldest at 12, she is adopted. She has brown hair with red streaks and bright green eyes. She wears a black top with a dark violet jacket. Her ¾ jeans show a pair of ankle boots with steel heels. She wears a white bandana with black smiley faces. Emi is a happy, amusing person. But when she's angry, everyone has to stay away as she just lashes out. Emi carries a shoulder bag, with her and her sisters E-players, extra batteries and a first aid kit, including bandages, cream, antidotes, a bit of food and a multi-tool. She took Kendo as a laugh with Chiaki who took it seriously.

Kendra is Tommy's age(10) and normally always hyper. She loves to help people even if they're loners. She wears a white dress/top and black leggings. A neon pink bandana/scarf around her neck with her name in black. Her neon orange, green and yellow shoes make everyone giggle but she reckons their awesome and always carries an extra pair in her small bag-pack. Her soft blonde hair hangs around her shoulders and her bangs hide hazel eyes. Didn't take any fighting lessons.

Okay Episode 1!

Chiaki Mizuki was drying her hair as her phone beeped. She looked at it, reading she had a message. 'Would you like to start? Or not?' below it was a yes or no button. Her phone screen fizzled,

"Damnit! Whats wrong wi-" she cut off as a voice rang from her phone.

"Mizuki Chiaki-chan. Your future has been decided to start the game". She frowned as the message changed:

'Get to the train from Jiyugaoka. At 17:45 it will leave for Shibuya'. Chiaki looked at the clock. It was half five already. She cursed. Shoving her hair into a cap she yelled,

"Kend, Emi, I'm off out".

"Neh, Ki I'm off too" Emi yelled running into Chiaki's room, "I have to go catch the Shibuya train!" Chiaki smirked.

"So do I. Where's Kend?" Emi shrugged,

"I think she went to Amy's", they duo left a note for their sister or their mum to find and ran for the train.

On the way they saw a boy roughly the same age as Emi rushing onto it too. A yellow top with a black symbol was hidden behind a red shirt. Brown cargo pants ended ¼ above his shoes. Covering his brown hair was a green cap with goggles on. Lighter green gloves were on his hands. He just made it into the train as it took off. Emi giggled at him. Suddenly all the phones on the train beeped or rang with a tune.

"Nya?" Ki asked looking at her phone in distaste as the message read; 'The underground train at Shibuya leaves at 18:00'. Emi looked at her watch,

"Its 5:54 already Onee-chan!" both girls growled lightly. The boy who got on the train after them stood up holding his head,

"Ahh! It's impossible!" Emi laughed at him, her sister smirked. The doors opened at Shibuya station and the girls followed a boy who had the same text as them. As he walked into an elevator the almost twins quickly rushed in. The goggle boy from the train rushed in and Emi heard her sister hiss,

"Get cut in half! Get cut in half! Get cut-damn!" she cursed as the boy crashed into the back. He chuckled and pointed at his phone,

"You've got one of these too?" Bandana boy turned away as did Chiaki, "Ya could answer me at least!" Emi giggled and crouched beside him.

"I'm Emi, that's Ki and we got one" he glared at the bandana-ed boy but stopped to grin stupidly at Emi,

"Takuya Kanbara!" The elevator got faster as it sank down. Takuya frowned and looked out the back. "Ahww My destiny's really starting to bite! Where the heck are we going?" he asked in a high-pitched girls voice.

"Well when I find out I'll make sure not to tell you!" Chiaki growled as she clung to the edges as not to go into the ceiling.

"Ow, ow, owwwwwwwww, I really gotta stop landing on my head" Takuya moaned as he rubbed his head in pain, when the killer elevator stopped. They quartet were in a station filled with trains of all colours and shapes. The lady's voice rang from the phone,

"You are on the final step. Do you want to get on? Or leave?" As the clock struck 6 the doors began closing.

"C'mon Emi!" Chiaki yelled and ran onto one of the weird trains. Emi tried following but lost her, she saw one about to leave and jumped on it. Thinking that the trains might meet up somewhere. Takuya ran after her trying to get on, so she grabbed his hand. He nodded thanks to her and they turned to see Bandana-Boy glaring at them, then he was gone disappearing behind a wall. The two shrugged and walked into the compartment behind them.

"No ones her" Takuya stated. Emi grinned,

"Thanks Captain Obvious!" he smiled at her. They both raced themselves to the next.

Takuya beat his new friend and swung open the door. Behind it was 3 other children, two boys and a girl.

"Do all of you have one of these?" he asked pointing to his phone. One of the boys, he looked older than Chiaki was wearing a blue and yellow jumpsuit with dark blue shoes, turned away.

The girl rolled her eyes. She was wearing a blue and white belly top with a lavender-y body warmer thingy and a tight purple skirt. White and lavender shoes hid the start of navy socks. A purple and Lavender hat hid some of her blonde hair.

"Don't be so bitter, you're in this with other people." She smiled at him. Takuya frowned,

"Other people? But…but, why are you going together? Who are you?"

'_Of course he asks the most important last' _Emi giggled. Takuya walked down and stopped in front of Bitter-Jumpsuit. Emi sat on one of the spare benches and crossed her legs. Jumpsuit looked up, looking like an alcoholic or something,

"What? Do you just go on and ask stuff like that automatically?" Emi grinned,

"So far!" and was ignored.

"Not really…."Goggles replied, but Jumpsuit continued "How about yourself?" Takuya went all depressed looking.

"I…That's right, I came here because I wanted to.", he held his fist up in a dementedly determined pose. Lavender giggled,

"I think this is going to be interesting." She smiled up at Emi who grinned back. Jumpsuit got this weird look,

"Is that so? I think that also. I'm Shibayama Junpei-Call me JP. And you?" He pushed Takuya away as he stood up.

"I'm Orimoto Zoe", she smiled again. Emi stood up and walked over.

"I'm Kanbara Takuya! Nice to meet you!"

"And before he forgets I'm Mizuki Emi! Err…..kid with cool hat, what about you?" she asked spotting the younger child. As he replied it was slow and rather depressing,

"I'm…Himi…..Tommy…", It sounded as though he was crying.

"Tommy….."Emi whispered looking at him.

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here….I got pushed in against my will" he looked up at the quartet with tears streaming from his green blue eyes, "Why are kids always picking on me?" Something made a howling noise as the train went dark. Everyone was thrown forward. Emi looked up, then froze. Something flashed over her companions. Most were human like with animal features. Takuya's phone lit up as he lifted it to his face. Emi grabbed hers from sliding down at him. Her phone changed into another shape. It had white body with pale purple grips. The freaking annoying woman's voice rang out.

"This is your D-Tector. Welcome to the Digital World".

Takuya said something inaudible. Tommy stared at his like the other two in shock.

Suddenly, light spilled into the room. And the horribly wailing noise was back.

"Man, you can hear that on Mars!" Takuya asked as Zoe stood up to look outside,

"What is all this? They look like birds," she kept her face towards the window. Jp and Tommy rose to stand beside her.

"Birds?" Jp asked in a 'Wtf?' voice. Weird ghost-like thingy's were flying past us. As the blonde looked closer, one of them pressed itself against the glass. Amusingly, it began making faces that were apparently scary to Zoe as she screamed. The ghost-things flew off screeching.

'_Thank god!' _Emi thought watching them leave.

"This is…"Takuya trailed off with his nose against the glass. Emi pulled him away,

"Your face'll get stuck there" she grinned. The duo stared out the window and saw flame spires rise from the house things. The train stopped as the five looked out. Little midget head things with long ears crowded them,

"What is it?"

"It's a human". Emi poked her head on Takuya's shoulder as their demented red eyes sparkled with delightful malice.

Swiftly, a blast of steam made them fly out of the train.

"This is no time to sleep"….was that…..the train?

"The train…..talks?" Well thank you Captain Obvious Gogglehead! The train looked at us,

"I'm being truthful. I'm the trailmon, 'Worm'. This is the Flame Terminal. The Digimon Border."

"Digimon…border?"

"Yes Takuya, no need to be a parrot," JP grunted. The balls-with-ears surrounded us, "These guys look dangerous!" he continued. Emi almost face-palmed herself.

"I want to go back! Mama! Papa!" Tommy screamed. Worm began leaving in a gust of steam,

"If you want to go, please obtain the spirits!" he called.

"Spirits? What are those? Where are they?" Takuya asked. He stood up halfway through his sentence as 4 out of the 5 kids looked. Jp got to his feet,

"Hey! Give us an answer!" Zoe pushed herself up and dragged Emi.

"Answer us!" Tommy continued bawling,

"No! I want to go back! I'm going back!" he threw his tiny body after the trailmon. Emi leapt after him as Takuya followed bellowing,

"Where are you going Tommy?" I faintly heard him as Goggles shoved me side-ways,

"Going back….." he rain onto the rail with no land to catch him if he fell.

"Tommy!" Emi screamed following them. Takuya yelled,

"You'll fall Tommy! How will you get back that way? I want to go back, too! Trailmon said it himself, if we find the spirits we can go home!" That caught Tommy's attention so Emi continued,

"I help you Tommy! I want to go find my sister but I have to get my spirit! I'll help you, I promise!" The 10 yr old turned,

"Really?" Tommy turned and fell. He clung to the bar as Takuya's eyes almost popped out of his head, "I'm okay!"

The older boy breathed again, "Wait there, don't move." Takuya was about to run across but a violent green flame rose a few metres away and two weird beings ran from it.

"Save us" they were screaming like headless chickens. One looked like a white radish with a baby bear's body and pink band around it's middle. The other was a tan rabbit in fire engine red trousers too long for it. They knocked Takuya over, as they rose Radish gasped,

"Look, it's a human", and prodded Takky.

"Human?" Rabbit frowned, tilting its head.

"Yea. Here, human-child-kid" it had a magnifying glass against Takky's face. He panicked and looked between them. "Save you, from what?" Radish yelped,

"Oh yeah, I forgot…"

"I forgot" Rabbit said.

"You forgot you needed saving?" Emi asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's Cerberumon!" the D-Tector in the trio's pocket explained.

"Cerberumon: Magic Digimon. Watchdog of the dark area. Attack: Hell's fire". It was like Cerberus. But instead of two extra heads it had shoulder pads in the shape of wolf heads. The dog had 3 spikes from the top of it's paws jutting out and was wearing coal armour.

"Where is the spirit?" the thing asked in a dark voice.

"We told you! We don't know," Radish exclaimed, hiding behind Takuya.

"You liars, this town is the home of the legendary spirit." Cerberumon said calmly.

"Legendary Spirit?" Takky asked. It seems that, it made the monster angry,

"You DO Know then...Hell's Fire!" Green fire spewed from its mouth. Emi thought she heard Radish say something to Takky, as he ran after Emi who was holding Tommy.

"Tommy!"

"Takuya-nii-san!" Tommy hugged him.

"Cerberumon is taking up this town's digicode!" Radish yelped. The bar they were resting on fell.

"Takuya!" Jp was at the edge watching them with Lavender,

"Tommy, Emi!" she yelled. When the rail ran out, the older two held Tommy away from the ground. The black/red D-tector and white/purple d-tector pointed into a seemingly random direction, and lit up.

"The Digivice...what?" A blast of white light shot in a straight line and in to a fire-y pit thing. Emi clutched hers and got up as it pointed to the left and followed it. As Takuya got up the pit exploded in white blue light.

"That is...this is...the legendary spirit!" While they were focused on Takuya a rock formation broke away revealing a second.

"The legendary spirit, so with this...we'll bring back Tommy!" the be-goggled boy grinned.

"Found you. Oh, the legendary spirit", Dog-breath was back. Cerberumon bounded over to them, his hell fire frothing at the mouth. Tommy was hiding behind Takuya and clinging to his shirt.

"Stay back! I won't let you have the spirit!" the impulsive boy, picked up a broken piece of a pipe and prepared to fight with it.

"Move!" the dog digimon growled biting on the pipe. Takuya's face contorted with holding Cerberumon off.

'_I have to do something!'_ Emi growled in her thoughts looking for something to throw, whilst watching them.

A bright light made her turn.

As the Cerberumon leapt over Takuya the boy grabbed his tail and flew into the white blue abyss.

"Damn. I'm too late!" Emi's voice called from behind them. The trio turned to see a female human. She had long red hair tied in a weak ponytail. A pale purple kimono adorned her slender figure with a dark purple obi around her waist. Her feet and hands were hidden.

"Oh my, Sielumon!" Radish exclaimed as the female rolled her eyes and turned to watch the spire of blue fire.

"Ahh why? This fire shouldn't be, affecting me!" Cerberumon yelped as red fire lined his back. He jumped out and rolled around, "Damn..."

Tommy and the 3 digimon stared at the fire.

"Takuya" Sielumon and Tommy whispered.

"SPIRIT!" Takuya yelled and his D-tector flew at him.

The spirit was absorbed into the Digivice. Data ribbons enclosed him.

"Agunimon!" yelled said digimon. He was about the same height as Sielumon but had red and black armour. A red mask showed his azure eyes and held back his blonde hair.

"What? A human evolved into a digimon?" Cerberumon growled.

"Cool..."Tommy whispered as Radish brought out a green book.

"Could it be, that this is.." he trailed off.

"Takuya?"

"That's neat"

Sielumon heard JP and Zoe, talking.

"This is a legendary Story. Agunimon of fire!" Radish finished his sentence.

"Agunimon of fire?" Cerberumon repeated.

"Yep! And Sielumon of soul!" the female yelled floating beside Agunimon. Cerberumon growled and jumped to attack them. The hybrid pushed the Spirit of soul away and picked up the three others.

"Agunimon!" one of them yapped.

"He's like a pro!" Zoe exclaimed as Takuya left Tommy with her.

"Shall we take him Sielumon?" he asked the woman who grinned.

"Darkness gate!" Cerberumon howled. The eyes on the other two heads lighted up with a purple glow as Agunimon tried landing on his back. He tried dodging the holes in the ground but fell through one. He gripped the edge as he flew down but the Beast digimon sliced his hand.

"Agunimon!" Sielumon yelled flying down in between the circles.

"This is the dark area! You guys can't possibly survive!" the beast cackled. As he jumped down, he rendered himself invisible and began slashing the two up.

"There!" Agunimon yelled grabbing its paw.

"Nice job but-Hell's fire!" The fire washed over the fire hybrid as Sielumon began slashing him up.

"Psyche demons!" small orbs of purplish fire with faces attacked Cerberumon.

"Your fire is strong but not as much as Agunimon's!" said digimon yelled, punching the dog in the muzzle. Agunimon pulled back and encased himself in fire as he launched himself at his opponent. The fire swarmed out of the holes.

"Salamando Break!" he kicked Cerberumon in the stomach.

"Soul's Reap!" Sielumon conjured a scythe in the air and slashed at his back.

"Human children..."Cerberumon hissed, before blowing out of the hole. A stream of data emerged around him.

"The devil's spirit, this Digivice will take," Agunimon growled, "Digicode...SCAN!" he swiped his d-tector through the air and the data was soaked up into it. As the two digimon landed and egg appeared then zoomed off. The hybrids landed on the ground and were incased in the ribbons. As soon as it was gone Emi collapsed on her side, breathing heavily and watching Takuya pant on all fours.

"What happened...I became a digimon..."he trailed off. Emi rose onto her knees and they looked at the digivices as 'Her' voice rang out,

"You are a Digidestined. But please do not forget. You cannot turn back. You are by yourself."

"I'm by myself?" Takuya asked.

"You shouldn't be," Emi grinned slapping his shoulder, "I'll work with ya!" She held her hand up for high-five which the grinned like idiots and hit their palms off another.

_**Chiaki**_

I had my dark purple skull candy earphones on and I was humming along to Evil Angel with my eyes closed, it got to my favourite bit when I felt a tapping on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I saw the guy from the elevator.

"Yeah?" I asked rather annoyed, he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you'd be with your sister?" he sounded so cocky.

"Yeah, she boarded with Goggles by accident", I replied casually. "I'm Mizuki Chiaki but call me Ki. You?"

He paused for a bit and just as I raised my earphones I heard him,

"Minamoto Kouji".

"Odd name, Kinda loner-ish so it suits you" I smiled and he half smirked back.

"Yours sounds the same so I guess where even." That made me chuckle,

"Maybe your not so bad, kid" I folded my arms and leaned back in my seat. He chuckled,

"Maybe". The ride was in a comfortable silence form then. Till the train decided that I was hungry and the floor was edible. As I looked up, a figure phased over Kouji. It was like a human but in armor. I could tell he saw something over me by his face.

"Welcome to the digital world this is you D-tector" the woman's voice told us.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry" I spat and sat back in my seat, opposite Kouji as he looked outside.

Me: hope you likes!

Kouji: You didn't get me right

Me: stop moaning.

Emi: Starowner Doesn't own digimon! Apart from the OCs! *peace sign*

Me: Oh and Sielu means Soul in Finnish I think! And sorry Reo but I want to get Kouji more in character so please don't kill me!

Ki: bye all!


	2. Dawnmon and Lobomon of Light and Day!

Me: Okai! Finished chapter 10 of NG so I work on this!

Emi: Finally! I can't wait to see wh-*gets cut off by Ki*

Ki: Star doesn't own~~

M: Oh and Kouji's nice to her because he senses they can get along and thinks he and Ki are a lot alike!

_**Okay Episode 2! Chiaki's POV**_

"What's so…."I trailed off as I peeked over Kouji's head. It looked like someone had fast forwarded a forest over the years it took to grow.

"This is…."The bandana-ed boy started then growled. We jumped off at the station and our D-tector mahjigies started talking.

"Search for the spirits" The ladies voice echoed.

"Spirits?" Kouji repeated. I felt like hitting him for repeating it.

"Minamoto Kouji-Kun, Mizuki Chiaki-chan. We hope you do not get hurt. This is all up to you" she answered.

"How do you know my-our names? Who the frick are you?" I asked, changing the 'my' to 'our' after seeing Kouji's expression.

"Why'd you call me-" It was my turn to give him the look "-us to this world?" When it didn't reply, Kouji continued, "What do you want from us?" I hit my device in hope of it working. It went blank.

"What?" I looked up at Kouji he had a map on his. When he looked at mine he simply said, "you broke it." Then tapped the screen. It appeared with that symbol but no map.

"Damn, you get a map and I kill it" hissing, I glare at Kouji. The train let off steam and left.

The sound of two people running made us look up from the map. A tall and rather round boy in a yellow and blue jumpsuit ran past us. Following was a younger boy in an overlarge, orange hat.

'_Wonder what would happen if Tubby fell offa hill?...Would he roll like a football?' _I thought the mental image made me laugh. Kouji gave the weirded out look and said,

"What are they doing?...Oh well. We're not here to play baby sitter. At least I'm not" I nodded, agreeing with him, still coughing from my fit of laughter. We continued walking in the comfortable silence often him asking me right or left which I guessed at. Soon we were in a forest. The dot on the map was slightly bigger and blinking in and out….before disappearing completely.

"Eh?" Kouji began walking past the trees, so I followed. He lead me to a hole in the wall. Green-blue stairs descended into a gloom.

"Is there something in here? Maybe a Spirit?" Kouji called which I rolled my eyes at,

"It wont reply if it's gonna kill us!" He glared at me and walked on.

"Why stairs?" I mused as we travelled into a tunnel.

"And I should know why?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. I shrugged,

"I thought you weren't talking to me". He rolled his eyes and we came to a dead end. "Look Copernicus! A wonderful dead end!" He smirked and kicked it down, which made me pout.

"This is…" He stopped again.

"Save us!" Rang out from below. Jumpsuit and Hat were back! and apparently running for their lives.

"…Stupid!" I finished his sentence then said, "Were gonna have to save them aren't we?" Kouji sighed to my question. Then grabbing one of the beams of wood he slid down it. I shrugged and decided to put my talents of Kendo and Martial arts to practise. He landed heavily as I leaped onto the ground, holding the stick thing beside his. Kouji smirked as the mini rabbit things began rushing at us. We snapped a weapon out of the beams and prepared to attack.

Kouji was running all over the place, just attacking with his weapon opposed to yours truly who was stood whacking the rabbits to the ground and driving the edge into them. They always came back. While I waited for them to get back up, I watched Kouji. He rested the broken limb on his shoulders and spun around before being bombarded by them. Then the leader at the top flew up and the others went flying as Tornado Kouji whipped them into to the walls. I ran to stand next to him as a few of them merged together.

"Raremon, uses sludge to disintegrate its opponents" The d-tectors chimed. Kouji ran after the two boys as they ran. Hat fell over and Kouji picked him up and continued running. The sludge-y attack burned a hole in the wall. He fired more as Kouji-carrying Hat-ran in a huge circle.

"Oh it smells!" A blonde girl in a skirt and hat gasped. The boy next to her kept yelling at his ex-phone.

"Spirit Awaken! Why can't I evolve!" I heard him yell.

"Maybe cuz your yelling at it!" Emi's voice yelled. A white gnome thing asked,

"Why-why-why-why? That Takuya-Kun, Emi-chan you can't get it to work?" I waved lightly at Emi and ran after the pile of sludge, planning to drive the sharpest point of my weapon into his back as Raremon drove Hat and Kouji towards a hole.

"You'll go to hell" it chimed delighted.

"Spirit!" The dual voice of Emi and Takuya yelled. For a split second I turned and ribbons of whiteness enveloped them. In Emi's place was a humanoid digimon. She had long red hair tied in a lose ponytail. A violet kimono decorated her figure with a dark purple obi around her waist.

"Sielumon!" The tan rabbit chanted. Beside her was...I think it was Takuya. He was about the same height as Emi/Sielumon but had red and black armour. A red mask showed his blue eyes and held back his blonde hair. The leapt in front of the Kouji and his passenger.

"Agunimon! Lets kick his butt!" Sielumon yelled as said hybrid pushed Raremon back. "Psyche demons!" small spherical demons attacked the sludge as Takuya flung the mouth-part of his head back and fired green acid. The fire-type jumped in front of the boys, and slashed an attack away.

"Go now! Run away!" he chanted before being covered in the white strips and became the goggled boy again. Emi was still as Sielumon and was attacking to distract Raremon. Light beams lit up the room where the acid mud burned it. Raremon got up,

"Have some of this!" more green muck fired at the trio.

"Watch out!" one of them screamed as Takuya shoved Hat to the ground and made Kouji lose his balance. The unlucky ducky fell backwards into the bottomless pit.

"KOUJI!" I yelled and one of the holes of light gleamed and for some reason I held my yellow and light blue D-tector up at it. Something flew into it.

Raising my hand a data stream created a circle and I slashed it through my Digivice.

"Spirit evolution!" I felt my body change and get taller. My hair grew and swirled around my waist. My outfit was replaced by a flow-y dress thing that had a band around the center with a sun on it. A half moon was cut into it. As was my beloved trainers as they morphed into boots. I felt something like a quiver stretch from my right shoulder to left hip. A sun tiara glimmered on top of my head.

"Dawnmon!" I called out as the blue data flared off.

"My oh, my! Dawnmon! The warrior of day, she and Lobomon created the new sun after Lucemon put it into a frozen state!" Gnome exclaimed.

"Time to take out the trash!" My voice sounded older now and a helluva lot harsher but my friend was probably dead so meh.

"Alma de Sun!" Me and Sielumon called as her energy ball hit my arrow and I fired it. Hearing a gasp I turned.

"Lobomon!" The wolf-like digimon I seen over Kouji on the Trailmon was there.

"Kouji..."I whispered softly.

"That's awesome!" Tubby yelped.

"Just like mine!" Takuya smiled. I rolled my eyes and prepared to scan Raremon's data.

"Legendary Warrior, Lobomon of Light!" Gnome breathed in awe.

"No you talking trash heap...prepare to be recycled." Lobomon/Kouji called and I growled as he took Raremon's data, "Digicode scan!" The data flew into the Digivice. Kouji de-digivolved and I started to in the air.

"Oh shoot!" I cried falling, "Kouji! Look out!" I yelped as I fell on top of his legs. "Oww". I leapt up and offered him a hand.

"Are you alright? Sorry about before!" Takuya exclaimed holding out a hand to Kouji.

"Don't touch me!" Said boy snarled, "I hate strangers who touch me." He got up and lightly grasped my hand.

"Don't thank us for saving you. I'm going back for sure". Needless to say I was confused but I was ready to go.

"We didn't ask for it..." The be-goggled boy frowned.

"I'm Minamoto Kouji. And you are?" The bandana-ed boy half turned. Kouji gave me a look to say 'tell him yours'. My glare made him glance back to Takuya. "I just want to know your name, but we won't be talking much".

"It's Kanbara Takuya". (Points for who said that lol^^)

"Takuya...see you again" Kouji turned and waved.

"Ciao Emi" I waved and jogged after Kouji ignoring their comments.

Once we were outside I took my hat off and smacked Kouji round the head with it,

"That was MY scan Kouji! Your just those people on C.O.D! Always stealing the kill!"

"What? Oh that sorry" he took my hat and looked like he was gonna out it on.

"C'mon Kouj, gimme my hat back" I reached out with a fishnet gloved hand.

"Hmm? This hat? No I think I'll keep it!" he teased lightly. He sat down beside a tree as I collapsed in front of him.

"We turned into digimon...this will be interesting" I whispered then dozed off.

Me: night all!

Ki: Night

Emi: sweet dreams! And yes Kouji's nickname is Kouj!


	3. Divermon and Otamamon Villge!

Me: Okai! I have no motivation to type up New Girls 11 so I'm writing this!

Emi: Meh okay

Ki: Its in my POV since its based around me! And Kouji

(-_-")

Kouji: whats wrong with me?

Ki: Nothing sir.

Kouji: Hn

Ki:*makes a face* Star no own~~

_**Okay Episode 3! **_

Some ghost like digimon flew past me and the wind ruffled my bare ponytail.

'_Stupid Kouj, stealing my hat!' _I thought as said boy said,

"The wind in the Digital smells pretty sweet".

"Don't let Emi hear you say that. She reckons the only sweet wind is when its very, very windy" I nodded as Kouji smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out.

"Now what?" he asked. I blinked,

"Your…asking me?" He sweat-dropped,

"Yeah, I guess I a-" he yelped as I stole his bandana and ran.

"Never, ever be distracted!" I grinned and tied his around my head, like he did, whilst stuffing mine in my pocket.

"Give that back!" Kouji chased after me, once he realized what I done.

"Never!" I laughed and then tripped, rolling down a hill,

"OWWWWWWWWW!" I yelled as I smacked off the boulders. At the bottom was a shallow river. Or what I thought was shallow…

"Kouji!" I screamed as my head was yanked under water. I opened my eyes to see a Digimon with giant fin like things. It looked like it was in a wet-suit and had a single flipper covering its back right leg. I gasped and swallowed water trying to get it off. The next time my head emerged I saw Kouji yelling at his D-Tector,

"C'mon already! Ah! Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Lobomon dropped into the water and shoved the digimon away before dragging me out. I grasped my chest and coughed. I reached into my pocket, searching for my inhaler. My eyes widening as I couldn't find it anywhere!

"Stupid digimon! That girl is mine!" The flipper-ed digimon growled, climbing out.

"Divermon, an ultimate level digimon. His Striking Fish really makes a ripple!" the woman's voice echoed.

"Striking Fish!" Divermon threw a harpoon thing at us. Lobomon took out his Lightsabers(hehe), and slashed it away.

"Don't think that's all human!" Divermon laughed and was covered in data bands. An armoured mermaid was in Divermon's place.

"Neptunmon, A mega level digimon. His Wave of Depth really knocks you over!" My D-Tector whispered.

"Wave of Depth!" Neptunmon waved his weapon-y thingy at the river. A wave rose up and I gasped. Lobomon would most likely drown in that. I stood up,

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" I slashed the data-band through my D-Tector.

"Sol Twister!" I began swirling in the air, a coat of gold fire cover me. My attack drove me into the wave and the fire burned it away.

"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon attacked Neptunmon as I flew back lightly.

"Ugh how could…." He de-evolved after Kouji took his data and collapsed. The Divermon looked rather um-hostile now as it asked, "What happened?"

"You…attacked…me" I wheezed out, still trying to get over the fact my inhaler was gone._ 'I must'a left it at home…' _I thought as I blanked.

My eyes opened, taking in the light. My chest no longer felt the clamp from needing air.

"Hey Ki you okay now?" A sweetly familiar voice asked.

"Kouj?" I croaked out, licking my lips to speak easier.

"Uh-huh" His 'I'm-so-bored-hurry-and-wake-up-already' voice made me roll my eyes.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up to look at him.

"Well you collapsed from what I assumed was an asthma attack and the Divermon took us to the Otamamon village and patched you up. By the way we now have some food" Kouji commented handing me a brightly coloured cabbage.

"Uh…Thanks…I think" I replied and bit into it. My eyes widened. "Roast Chicken! Yum!" I chimed and ate it happily before swinging my legs out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" a tadpole like creature asked looking over across the room we were in.

"We have to go. Thank you for your hospitality" I smiled and we walked out.

"By the way, we restored part of the train tracks. A trailmon is waiting to take us on" Kouji informed me as I thanked the Divermon.

"Sure" we both climbed on. Kouj giving me a hand resorting to me hitting him. The trailmon began moving and I lay on my side on one of the benches.

"What now?" I asked. He looked at me with fake shock,

"Your asking me!" I laughed. Kouji looked over his shoulder, hiding a smile.

"The stars sure are pretty" I commented, sitting up with me back to him. The train digimon yelled something and I turned around to study my D-Tector.

"You must go to the Forest Terminal" I yelped and dropped it, as the lady's voice echoed. Kouji rolled his eyes at me,

"Sure, why not" he looked at me. "You coming along?" I put on my girlie act.

"Why? Don't you want me there Kouji!" Fake tears began trailing down my face.

"What? No. I. I..er" he panicked as I wailed. He sighed and ended up awkwardly hugging me. Obviously having no experience with girls. heh.

"Kouj, I was faking…Do you mind letting me go?" I asked as he released me. A frown adorned his face.

"Don't do that. I don't know what to do when you go all whiney" He looked out the window as I hid my face.

'_Why am I blushing? What's so special about him?'_ I thought. The trailmon went uphill and panted lightly. He stopped near a big tree. Now when I say big I mean _**Huge!**_

"Just call me the naptime express" he yawned and fell asleep.

"We better get-" I started.

"We better cat-" Kouji began. We laughed.

"I was gonna say we better catch a snooze too. This place is as good as any" He continued sitting on the only bench. I sat beside him and rolled my head back.

"This quiet really gives a girl time to think" I whispered, reflecting on what happened so far.

Me: I have decided to continue with this and not New Girls-

Cast of NG: *GASP!*

Me: -Until I either get Motivation or Reach Episode 10~ Cya! And thanks to those who faved me!


	4. Kazemon Kicks it!

Me: Still no motivation!

Kouji: Whatever

Ki: Shut it Anakin!

Kouji: Another reference?

Ki: Got that right

Emi: Enough!

Kouji: *Quiet*

Ki:*quiet*

Emi: Thanks!^_^ and of course Robyn no owns~!

Myself: -_-''

_**Episode 4!**_

"_Hello?" I called out looking around the black mist. A figure appeared._

"_Hello Darling" She taunted. She was as tall like me as Dawnmon but had a long black dress with purple stitches. A crown with the a half moon balanced on her curly dark purple hair Her weapon was a long twisted spike of a sword._

"_Do I know you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes._

"_Of course Dawn Warrior but you'll have to wait" she winked as I started awake._

I gasped sitting up. Kouji pointed at the sign with a eye-roll. I looked over to see Emi, the Purple girl and Jumpsuit. They were saying how this was Breezy Village.

"Welcome Tourists" Kouji grunted slightly annoyed at Purple's voice.

"So this isn't it?" I asked slightly irked as my sister waved at me. Purple giggled as I waved back and said,

"Hey Kouji, whats up?" she smiled as we both stood up. He jumped down on the tracks and gave me a hand to steady myself after my jump.

"uhh…Where ya going?" she persisted. Kouji turned,

"Where we go is our business." I smirked at her,

"Thanks for being worried" I grinned at Emi who rolled her eyes.

"Ohhh! Your so anti-social Kouji!" Man this girl was really beginning to bug me. Wait… why is that again?

"He reminds me of white chocolate. May look good but no taste" I snickered at Jumpsuit's words. Kouji looked at me.

"What he just said you look good" I simpered. Kouji gave the You-Are-Such-An-Idiot-Why-Are-You-With-Me? Look. After we got into the forest-y bit, I reached up and grabbed an apple,

"Want one Kouj?" I asked. Said bandana-d boy turned and I forced one into his hands before grabbing another.

"I get no choice huh?" He smirked and bit into it then frowned, looking at it.

"What is it Kouj?" I asked slightly worried for some reason.

"It tastes like a pear" He bit into it and offered the other side to me, for proof. I neatly bit it and spat it out.

"Yup its pear" I clarified smiling at his face. "What I hate pears." He shook his head slightly amused.

"Try yours" He instructed me. I rolled my eyes and bit into it. Dreading it would be a pear too. My eyes shined and I felt like I was in heaven.

"Cherry!' I bit into it again before doing what my accomplice did.(Offer the other side.)

"Mhmm yeah it does" he smiled. I frowned,

"Where's yours?" I asked. He chuckled slightly.

"I hate pears too," I nodded and sharpened a stick in one hand against a jagged stone.

"What you doing?" Kouji asked. I passed him the apple and used the stick to split it.

"Here" I smiled as he took the other bit with a small 'thanks' and munched on it. I chewed on mine and began grabbing some more before pulling Kouji to sit next to me. He frowned at me and I smiled.

"Why are you so hyper?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Did I mention I get hyper of Cherries?" I asked innocently. He groaned lightly. I giggled then stopped as I heard voices.

"Some strangers are in the village hey?" the first growled.

"That's Trouble" Another rumbled.

"They're human children!" an extra voice muttered.

"You think those whiney wallflowers asked them to help?" The first asked as I got up-followed by Kouji- to them.

"Who cares?" The second asked.

"Nobody can stop the Mushroomon Brothers!" The third smirked.

"We'll get 'em!" the others cheered. Then snickered. As the mushroom-like digimon with purple caps ran we looked at each-other and followed them. They bounced from tree to tree making it harder to follow. I looked at Kouji, while taking my D-Tector out.

"Execute! Spirit evolution!" I called, swiftly becoming Dawnmon. I picked Kouji up and flew on, him muttering how uncomfortable it was.

The three fungus digimon jumped into the village after a while and yelled,

"Nice try! Bye-Bye!" And threw grenades into the ground, blasting everyone back.

"Wow…whats going on?" He asked looking up into my misty blue eyes. I frowned then realized that he wouldn't be able to see through the thicket.

"Those Mushroomon are destroying the village." I replied calmly as Kouj sweat-dropped. He listened as I lazily soared over.

"We are.." the first digimon grinned.

"The Mushroomon" was the second.

"Brothers!" the last chimed. They said something else but we ignored it, trying to get there faster.

As we got closer, Kouji jumped out of my arms and froze as the annoying Blonde yelled,

"Hold it!" My eyes widened in amusement. The next second I was biting my lip, watching the lead spore digimon get bitch-slapped.

"Hey now!" The 'second-in-command' gasped, "That's my brother!"

"Why'd you slap him?" The last cried, holding his brother up. Zoe stooped down to face him,

"You all need to get along! Just because you feel your getting the short end of the stick, doesn't give you the right to go around destroying things!" She put her hands on her hips. Or where her hips should be. "Try solving things peacefully!" The jumpsuit ran to stand beside her,

"Yeah! Now listen here" He folded his arms, "You toadstool heads, can't just come barging in here with your purple mushroom caps, 'cause they're just plain ugly! Right?" he turned to Blondie. Who blankly stared at him,

"You just insulted them, that's wrong" I giggled and whispered to Kouji,

"Well done Einstein" He smirked and kept watching them after saying,

"Wouldn't it be Einsteinette?" I grinned in response,

"But it's Blondie? Who cares?" The next thing I know Jp's shouting "Spirit Evolution!" but the pinkie spirit flies past him and into Zoe's waiting D-Tector.

"Exa-cute! Spirit evolution!" she turned into a fairy-like thing with a metal bar over her eyes and a sorry excuse for a bikini. "Kazemon!" I turned to Kouji who had a face of sickness.

"Kouj?" I asked. He turned,

"What would've happened if J.p got that?" First thing I thought, '_How'd Kouji know Jp's na-….Ewww!'_ I made a gagging motion and we laughed. I looked up hearing Emi yell.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" The flying, kimono-ed Digimon stood next to Kazemon, for support. The wind-digimon made tornadoes out of her fingers and blew the bombs away. The Mushroomon got their faces kicked by a 'Tempest Twist' and became Woodmon.

"That's Woodmon, a plant like digimon who's branch bash attack is one of tremendous strength and his bark is like armour!" Bokomon chimed.

"How about a little Love-tap?" The butterfly monster hit the tree with her butt and began kicking it's side screaming, "Your bark is much tougher than your bite!"

"Enough!" Woodmon roared. Then butterfly got knocked into Sielumon who rested the de-evolved girl next to Jp.

"Anima Twister!" She yelled and a small twister knocked the tree back. As another branch went to hit her, I formed my bow and produced an arrow,

"Solar eclipse!" I fired and the bolt multi-plied into three as they burst into flames. I rocketed to my sister's side with a newly evolved Lobomon.

"Lobo Kendo!" Kouji slashed at Woodmon's forehead as I summoned a chain.

"Shine Chain!" I threw a rope like piece of yellow light around Woodmon.

"What the-" The tree monster growled. Lobomon raised his left arm.

"Howling Laser!" A blast of blue/white light smashed through the hole on Woodmon's forehead.

"Obviously you've been taken over by evil!" Lobomon continued, taking out his D-Tector, "Shadow creature be purified by t-" He was interrupted by a voice,

"Soul!" Sielumon floated in front of him and took the data. He de-evolved into the Mushroom triplets.

"Hey what happened to us?" The eldest asked looking around.

"Where are we?" The second enquired, looking up at us.

"What up?" The last's voice was wayyyyy to high, kinda like a 'shroom version of Justin Bieber….

I snapped my head up as Lobomon leapt into the air and de-evolved, falling on his knees. Blondie walked to him as his D-Tector made pretttttttttty lights and the fractal code return.

"They're all pretty happy, thanks to you" 'Zoe' held out her hand. I growled and de-evolved. Running to him, I smiled as he walked off without her help.

"You know Kouji, you could try being friendly!" Blondie yelled, kinda peeved at him. She kept saying stuff that I ignored as I smiled at Kouj, only pausing to wave at Sielumon.

"Another Trailmon?" I asked holding up my hand, as if in a high-five. He slapped his left hand into it and nodded.

"Race ya!" I yelled, sprinting off, still sugar high. Kouji sighed and sprinted after me.

_**Emi's POV**_

I laughed as my sister dragged her perfect match after her. Suddenly a rustle alerted my attention. I turned and saw a woman. She had a black dress with white stars. Her Orange hair flew around waist. Her smile was evil as her eyes. Red as the burning flames of Agunimon. She smiled and mouthed,

"Hiya honey remember me?" I inhaled as her name sprung to mind and she disappeared.

' _Kuraimon….' _I gulped and chased after the others tryna forget the encounter….

Me: Wooooohooooooo new char!

Emi: Why do I know her?

?: You don't know! Geez Em-*cut off*

Me: Your not supposed to be out here!

Chiaki: Byeeeeeeeeeee!


	5. The Beetlemon!

Me: Am bored!

Ki: Whatevs

Kouji: shut it princess!

Emi: Love is in the- Meep!*is chased by lovers*

Me: No own!

**~Episode 5~**

I sighed heavily; I was following Takuya along the tracks, wondering about Kuraimon.  
_'Why does she feel familiar? Why?' _I growled lightly and kicked the tracks.  
"Emi? You okay?" Tommy asked. I nodded and smiled lightly. He didn't need to know my troubles.  
Suddenly a massive sand storm kicked up. Neemon said something and Bokomon snapped back as Tommy clutched his hat.  
"Wow! I haven't been in a wind this strong since...well forever!" I would've chuckled but I didn't feel like a sand-sandwich. Zoe yanked me off the tracks as a steel-coloured train almost killed us.  
"That...was close!" JP-I swear it stands for Jumpsuit!-sighed. "Why do things in the Digital World always come outta nowhere?" I growled lightly,  
"It was on a train track. We were on a train track, it **didn't** come out of nowhere!" The wind died down and there was this massive factory thing.  
"Wow," I whispered. Tommy released his hat,  
"Awesome!"  
"Welcome to Wind Factory Incorporated!" Bokomon gleamed.  
"The what?" I asked.  
"A division of Mother Nature Enterprises!" Strangely, Neemon didn't get his pants snapped for that...awww. Some kinda bug-ish digimon made of metal was walking across the yard.  
"Hey some digimon," Takuya frowned at their unhappy faces.  
"Kokuwamon, machine digimon. When they feel threatened, they let off a million volt electrical charge. There special attack is Power surge," Bokomon and my D-tector said. Bokomon shut his book as we watched them. Then all the poor Kokuwamon fell over! Little bolts of electricity ran all over them.  
"If there are that many digimon around, then there must be some food around here," Bokomon informed us.  
"Alright! Then let's have us a feast!" Takuya grinned and ran down towards the building.  
"But Takuya, hold on!" Jp began to ran then stopped.  
"Why? What's up?" Takky ran back and stopped infront of the jumpsuit boy, who said,  
"Listen Takky, as long as you're heading out to get some food...would ya bringing me an order to go with extra everything?" He looked very seriously at Takuya.  
"What? I'm not the Pizzamon! It's every tummy for themselves!" I laughed quietly as Takuya turned around ran back into the compound. "Last one to fill their plate is a rotten egg!" Everyone but me ran in. Above the doors alarm bells chimed. Sighing, I chased them. As I caught up to them I heard Zoe saying to little bugs on strings,  
"Excuse me, but we're here for a tour of the factory!" She smiled at them and they huddled together. The pulled apart and grinned,  
"Then come on in!" Zoe grinned at JP who fell back in shock. I sniggered and elbowed Takuya, "Lol." He chuckled back at me.

The Minomon-as I learnt what they were- took us to see the whole thing. Takuya and everyone stopped to see the Kokuwamon making things from boxes.  
"We're not the only ones watching...Goblinmon, this ogre digimon loves to be bad. His-They're special attack is Goblin Strike," Bokomon hissed. A minomon dropped beside Zoe,  
"Are you enjoying the tour?"  
"Yeah!" She turned to look at it.  
"Do you have any questions?"  
"Can we slide around in our socks?" I asked testing the floor with my shoes. Neemon smiled up at me, he was probably thinking that too.  
"If you feel you must," was the insect's reply. Then as we were testing the sliding, Jp started to dance. I looked up as Neemon slammed into me and I missed the conversation. Although I saw JP run off as I stood up.  
"He went to the bathroom," Tommy told me.  
"Hey Jp! Hurry up, didya fall in?" Takuya yelled.  
"Yeah Jp! C'mon I'm bored!" I added and his voice drifted up as well as his footsteps. Minomon began to continue the tour so I stayed away, like 10 metres away 'cuz his voice reminds me of a guy being kicked in the nuts and tryna talk. Again he asked about questions and of course they asked,  
"Where's the Cafeteria?"

When we got to said place, I snickered. All the food was electrical, like batteries and such.  
"So what do you call this?" Zoe asked, looking at it.  
"A 9 volt omelet?" Neemon asked, so I flicked his ear. Then the bugmon asked if we want a double A pie. So we left, thank goodness!  
"I'm worried we might have offended the Minomon..." Zoe sighed as we walked to the gates. Takuya kicked a battery and it landed near the goblinmon. They looked up and I, well Zoe and I noticed some run-down houses.  
_'They look like guards...' _A voice echoed in my mind.  
_'Who are you?" _I asked said thought.  
_'Why, Emi, I'm Ancientsoulmon. You've inherited my spirit. It's nice to be out and about again'_ Ancientsoulmon replied internally. _'Perhaps you should begin to listen to Takky and that?'_ she suggested so I left her alone for now. I opened my eyes and everyone was gone. A flash of red caught my eye, guessing it was Neemon, I chased it and found them. We were invited into a hut by an old Kokuwamon who told us their story.  
"Were once there was there, there is now here," He sat down, clutching his walking stick. "Which is neither here, nor there?" Zoe tilted her head,  
"If I said that made any sense, I would be lying." I held back a laugh and listened in, taking in every detail. A younger Kokuwamon walked up,  
"Sorry, the elder's charge is a little low these days," he looked sad, "Perhaps our story would make more sense if we started at the beginning?" I smiled,  
"Yes please, if it's not too much trouble." Takuya and Jp looked at me with 'ZOMG, she's being nice' looks. I bared my teeth at them.  
After the story I was dead angry, the Goblinmon had stolen the Kokuwamon from their homes and forced them to work! Could'ya believe that?  
"Damn, that really sucks!" I shook my head in disgust.  
"Yeah, everything seems so normal when we took the tour of the factory," Zoe frowned, very unamused at the fact that they were virtually kidnapped.  
"I had a feeling something was wrong," I looked across at Jp, impressed until he said, "My gut told me." I laughed and he gave me a look,  
"Are you sure it wasn't your stomach saying 'Hey, feed me?" Tommy giggled as did some of the kokuwamon.  
Takuya had asked why the Goblinmon need them and I caught the last bit,  
"We Kokuwamon are a timid and cowardly breed by nature. But when we are frightened we emit electrical currents to a million volts. So they scare us constantly." I leaned into Tommy,  
"Wouldn't that get obvious? I mean, if it kept happenning you wouldn't get scared right?" He frowned,  
"Maybe. They poured water on them so maybe they forgot?" I nodded and sat up again. The Kokuwamon began telling us complaints,  
"It's low pay and hard work."  
"And no vacations at all!"  
"Well, why don't you leave?" Tommy asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, when the going gets too tough, the really smart ones take off," I glared at Jp and marched up to him.  
"Are you even listening? If they leave, the Goblinmon would chase them back. They'd live in fear of being caught if they weren't!"  
"Lemme guess talky, you got some bright idea that they should band together and fight back?"  
"Well it'd be better to try than run! Running gets us no-where in life trust me!" Angry tears threatened my eyes as I turned and ran. I crouched behind a rock pile and hid.

As I headed back, I was looked around, checking for exits and hide-outs for attacking. Takuya had already made a plan so I joined in.  
"Execute! Spirit evolution!" I dragged the band of data through my D-tector and grinned as I felt myself merge with AncientSoulmon, to become Sielumon. I was working with Kazemon to distract the minomon.  
"Warning! Warning!" They chanted as we walked over.  
"Go away you mouthy pinecones!" Kazemon slashed at them while I held my hands up, preparing an attack.  
"Spirit Hail!" Thousands of tiny little lightning bolts hit the alarm bells. I smirked back at Zoe and we procceded to attack the place.  
"Come out, come out wherever you are," She teased as I giggled. I made it look like I was carrying a cat,  
"Soon, we shall meet Bond..." I snicked and saw the goblinmon. "Ohh! How about a Pysche Demons!" I conjured up the flames and commanded them to attack the goblinmon.  
Zoe was using Love tap and rapid kick, whilst I floated out of the way causing the goblin digimon to attack themselves on accident.  
"There's only two of them!" One of them shouted after a while. I'd taken a club to the face and it was burning like hell. "Goblin strike!" Balls of fire appeared in their hands. I flew up to dodge them then yelled,  
"Spirit Hail!" the lightning smacked off them.  
"Sielumon! We gotta go!" Kazemon grabbed my arm and we both took off.  
I sighed,"I hope Takuya and Tommy are okay." Zoe nodded in agreement.

We landed on a high bolder and de-evolved for a bit. Zoe clutched her stomach in pain. "Zo, you okay?"  
"Yeah, I just got it-oh my god! Emi your cheek!" She softly poked below my eye and I winced. "Oh you've got a black eye and a bruise below it." She bit her lip. I smiled,  
"Don't worry. I'm used to random bruises," I waved her off then stood up.  
"Oh wow, Fireworks!" Little bursts of lights were flying around the building. Agunimon, Kumamon another digimon with blue and yellow armour flew out with the Kokuwamon as the place exploded.

The next morning I was playing around with the smaller Kokuwamon whilst the others were talking with the Elder. The next second the Kokuwamon children were hiding me from the wind. A painstaking duo of voices were crying,  
"Warning! Warning! Were being blown away!" I shivered involutenary and shut my eyes.  
"Now can we have some food? Please?Guys?" I laughed along with the others. Then I began to choke on the sand.  
The next second, Takuya had tried to help and smacked my back and I ended up face first in the ground.  
"Oh man! Emmy! Im so sorry!" I stood up and glared at him, before shoving him over.  
"Dear friends, we-the Kokuwamon-will fly you to the next town!" The Elder ignored our protests and flew us there, as we discussed JP's spirit.

=^.^=  
Me: Well did you guys like it?  
Ki: Is it just me or did we see a hint of Takumi? As in EmiXTakky?  
Kouji: Im pretty sure we did!  
Takky: *blush* n-n  
oEmi:*looking away*Definitely not!  
Me: Join us next time to find out!


End file.
